dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Jessica Cruz (Prime Earth)
During the Crime Syndicate's rule, she was unwillingly chosen by the Ring of Volthoom, after its former bearer, Harold Jordan of Earth 3, was killed by Sinestro. Unlike the ring's predecessors, the ring forced itself upon Jessica and took over her body. Under the influence of the ring, she attacked her home town and was confronted by the Justice League and Doom Patrol. Through the intervention of Batman, Jessica was able to overcome the ring's influence when he told her that he was a victim like her and that finding strength, even at their worst moment of despair, will overcome their fears. Allying herself with the Justice League, the Flash called in Hal Jordan, Earth's first Green Lantern, to teach Jessica how to stay in control of her ring. With Hal's help, Jessica mastered the use of the foreign ring. Darkseid War When Darkseid's daughter Grail arrived on Earth, she attacked Jessica and used her ring to summon the Anti-Monitor to fight her father. Thinking of ways to stop the fighting between the Anti-Monitor and Darkseid, Jessica helped Mister Miracle break out the Crime Syndicate in order to fight the rampaging monsters. The ring being in close proximity to the Syndicate however overwhelmed Jessica, and the being inside the ring possessed her body and mind. When Grail summoned the Black Racer, the New God of Death, to kill the Flash, Jessica maintained enough control of her body to jump in the path of the Black Racer and seemingly kill herself to save the Flash. The Black Racer though, managed to kill the entity in her ring controlling her, causing her Power Ring to crumble apart on her finger. For her ability to overcome fear, Jessica was then tracked down and bestowed a Green Lantern Ring, becoming Earth's newest Green Lantern. Green Lanterns: Rebirth After the Darkseid War, Jessica was kicked out of her apartment and, at the orders of Hal Jordan himself, assigned to be partners with Simon Baz, another of Earth's newer Green Lanterns. | Powers = * : After being killed by Darkseid's Omega Beams, Jessica's body became saturated with the Omega Effect which the shards of her Green Lantern Ring used to resurrect her. ** : Following of her connection to the Omega Effect Jessica can project Omega Beams from her hands. * : Due to her being the last person to wield the Ring of Volthoom, Jessica is capable of summoning the power of the Green Realm and banishing others to it in turn. | Abilities = * * : Jessica was trained by Wonder Woman, in the art of combat. * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : After witnessing the murders of her friends, Jessica has suffered from crippling anxiety for years. On some days rescuing a submarine would be nothing, but on others fighting a villain with an outlandish costume would be too much to process. * : Jessica struggles with anxiety in social situations and in general circumstances. She can quickly spiral into negative, fearful thinking. | Equipment = * Green Lantern Power Battery | Transportation = | Weapons = * Green Lantern Ring ** *** ** ** * Ring of Volthoom | Oath = "In brightest day, in blackest night, No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, Beware my power...Green Lantern's light!" | Notes = * While she was mentioned in , her first actual appearance in cameo was in , while her first full appearance was in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = Jessica Cruz | Links = * Green Lantern (Jessica Cruz) at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Green Lantern (Jessica Cruz) at Green Lantern Corps * Green Lantern at TV Tropes }} Category:Atheists Category:Barry Allen's Love Interests Category:Latinos Category:Formerly Deceased